


Silence is the enemy

by delmcatee



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delmcatee/pseuds/delmcatee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hank tried to fill the silence of Raven's absence with Shakespeare. It is not very successful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence is the enemy

**Author's Note:**

> Post X-Men: First Class, within a few weeks.

_Two households, both alike in dignity,  
In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,_  
  
Hank is reading Shakespeare in the library, trying to forget or at least lose himself in the Bard's iambic pentameter for a little while. They've been back from Cuba for two weeks now and while the physical wounds have mostly healed, their innocence will never recover. For Hank the house is empty without Raven and he doesn't know if that will ever change.  
  
 _From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,  
Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._  
  
He clears his throat of the tears her memory brings and returns to the book only to find the words swimming. With a sigh, he puts the book down, resisting the urge to throw it across the room. _**What did I do wrong?**_ His mind yells.  
  
 _From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;_  
  
 _Henry?_ The thought is as gentle and non intrusive as Charles can make it.  
  
 _Sorry, Charles,_ Hank 'replies'. _It is nothing._  
  
 _I miss her dearly as well,_ Charles replies not taking Hank's thoughts at face value. _She was...is my sister. Nothing will change that._  
  
Hank is silent for long enough Charles grows concerned. _I'll never give up on her Charles. I'll bring her back._  
  
Charles, touched by Hank's declaration, is ever himself. _Only if she wishes it Henry. Only then. She must find her way back but we will leave the door open, for her and for Erik._


End file.
